Far Away
by money makes me smile
Summary: He just can't let her slip away. PK. Oneshot.


Ahoy everyone! I know, I know, I should be writing working on **_Secrets and Whitelighters, _**but my friend (and fellow fanfic author) BlueOrbs998 has challenged me to write a songfic to the song "Far Away" by Nickelback. So, here it is. I wrote this in about an hour, so I apologise if it is not up to standards…or something. Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_, or the song "Far Away" by Nickelback. Thank you. :)

* * *

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

He had made her wait. He had said they might see each other again, so she waited. She waited for him to come back, waited for him to tell her he had made a mistake by leaving her, and waited for him to tell her he loved her.  
_  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_  
When he had died, she thought she would never see him again. How wrong she was. He became a Whitelighter after he died… after he had taken his last breath as a mortal. She thought he would come back to her. But it was too late now. He couldn't come back. He couldn't come back because she had stopped waiting. Stopped waiting for him to make up his mind about what he wanted. So she moved on. She met a man who made her happy. A man who was willing to give up the world for her, and a man who had asked her to marry him. And she said she would. But there was a part of her that wished she hadn't. Wished she hadn't said "yes" to the question, and wished that her love, the Whitelighter, would return.  
_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_  
And it happened. He, the Whitelighter, had returned. He came back during the night, but not any night. No, he reappeared the night before her wedding. He didn't say anything when he came in. He just stood there, looking at his former lover while she was sleeping peacefully. Then she began to stir, and he wished he could hold her if she woke up from having a horrible nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare that arouse her… it was him. She glared at him as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she said mumbling, almost crying.

"I came to see you…" he replied, hoping he had done the right choice by descending from the Heavenly Realm to visit her.

"But why tonight? Of all nights, you had to come tonight!" she angrily whispered, making sure she did not wake her sisters or the boys.

"I had to make things right. You know, before you married Harry-"

"Henry." She corrected. "How do you know about him anyway?"

He shrugged and gave a small, sad smile, "News travels fast up there."

She sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night. "You said you had to make things right before I got married. So, what do you want?"

"I want to tell you that I love you. And that I've loved you all along, since the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"I missed you, but you've been far away for far too long Kyle. I'm sorry, but it's too late. You had your chance, and you lost it. I'm with Henry, and I love him. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Kyle said, almost as if he would soon have tears in his eyes. "Can I just ask you something Paige?"

She exhaled loudly, "Okay, what is it?" When the Whitelighter got down on his knees, Paige's eyes widened, "Don't you dare ask me what I think you're going to ask me…"

"I would if I could, but you even said it's already too late." He whispered softly. "All I wanted to ask you was…if I could have one last dance with you."  
_  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
_  
Paige raised her eyebrows, "Are you joking? If we put on music it'll wake the whole household!"

"Then no music. Just please, dance with me, one last time." He pleaded.

Giving up, she motioned for Kyle to get up off of the floor. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. She, too, smiled and gently slid her arms around his neck.

"So tell me, what are these dreams you are having about?" he asked, intrigued.

"And how do you know that I'm even dreaming?" she replied.

"Everyone dreams… Just tell me."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I keep dreaming you'll be with me…and you'll never go. And I'd stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."

"Wow…"

"What? Shocked?"

"No," he responded slowly, "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or be worried about you."

Paige looked at him, curious as to what he meant. "What do you mean worried about me?"

"Well," he started, "you're going to be marrying some guy and you are dreaming about me."

Paige broke the gaze she had with Kyle. "Yeah… well…"

"Paige, you know I would give up everything for you…for us. 'Cause you know I love you."

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

"I know you do."

"And what about you? Do you really love this Henry guy? Do you love him as much as you love me?"

Paige let go of Kyle and sat down on her bed again. She rested her chin on her hands, "I…I don't know now. I mean, after what just happened, it's like all of our sparks have come back."

"Then come back to me." He said.  
_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_  
"It's not that simple Kyle. I'm torn between you and Henry. I don't know what to do."

"Then I'll tell you this." Kyle said, sitting down next to her on the bed, "Choose me. Love me. Marry me."  
_  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"I can't Kyle…" she quietly said.

"Why not?"_  
_

"Because I'm already engaged to someone.And…" she started, but did not finish.

"And what?" he inquired.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

Paige glanced down. "And I loved…" she stopped again. She looked him in the eyes once more, this time keeping them locked. "I love you."

"What?" Kyle asked, excited.

"I have loved you all along. I never stopped loving you." The young Halliwell then placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that both of them had been wanting, and waiting for, for over a year.  
_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

Once they broke apart, Paige was the first to speak. "I forgive you." Kyle scrunched his eyes, wondering what she meant. She continued, "I forgive you for being away for far too long."

Kyle beamed, "I love you so much." He then swept her away in another deep kiss.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_  
"Paige?" he questioned.

She answered, "Yes Kyle?"

"You can keep breathing because I'm not leaving you anymore. I promise." She smiled at her lover's comment.

_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

* * *

_

And there you have it boys and girls. Another one-shot finished. And now I must go to bed, for I have school tomorrow. Goodnight, good morning, and good afternoon to all of you around the world!


End file.
